ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sci100/From Spring to Summer...
Alright. Here's the deal. BTFF Ben 10 - Generator Rex: Destroyer of Worlds If anyone remembers from my n00b days, I created a movie called Ben 10 - Generator Rex: Destroyer of Worlds. Now I worked on it in Paragraph form, but soon stopped working on it to start Ben 10 Reborn (which would also last an episode before going on Hiatus/Canceled) and the Knights Franchise. It always held a special place in my heart, and I would occasionally look at it, remembering the noob days. On April 12th, I looked at it and remembered how n00bish my comments were. My heart feeling empty since I hadn't written anything since I finished Final Exam, Part 2, I decided to rewrite/revamp the crossover and actually write it! I've spent the last 12 days writing the movie, and today in a place hidden to all but a select few, I finished my movie. It will come out on May 1st, 2013. Stay tuned for more infomation! :D Earth-19 Young Plumbers is finally over. Thank God it's over.... (Nevah writing with Paper again)... JUST KIDDING! I'm actually sad Young Plumbers is over. It's the second series that I (albeit I was the co-writer) finished. It had me as a main character, an epic yet evil dad , a great storyline and it lasted a season longer then the show it was based on, YJ! I just want to take the time to thank Paper for letting me write such an awesome series. Now...It is time to give you spoilers. If you need to jump down, click this. ... ... ... Clearly you want Spoilers. Okay. #The mysterious object in the sky will be explained in the upcoming movie #Someone in the movie might very well be k- * is shot* #Introduced in the Movie and in YPG is something very similar to a device used in YJ... #SPOILER REQUEST. NO FREAKING COMMENT. (That one was for Paper) All my other Junk *Hean 10 - might premiere again. Kinda not in the Hean 10 mood but I'm sure I'll deal. *Ultimate X - No comment. *Ben 10: Xobot Revolution film series - just like the series, I think that's canceled as well. *Ben 10 Reborn - still canceled *Professor Paradox: Temporal Galaxies - Might still happen cause I might be in that mood. *BTFF Cinematic Universe - April 27th there will be a new film coming out. Chaturn So far, Shaf hasn't been on! :D On the other side, Chat still isn't as good as it was during... lets' say Summer 2012? The Calm before the Storm? Yeah. Oh and there's Benatic... Off-BTFF *TEOW - still on hiatus. I might return to it soon, unless I lose the feeling of wanting to write it. *Slender Series (both on SF and TEE) - both canceled/hiatus *JLFF - too busy here to do anything there Schedule April *April 21 - create a thread for B10 - GR: DoW *April 21 - Maybe do some YP page editing *April 22 - Begin Trailer for B10 - GR: DoW *April 23 - Continue Trailer for B10 - GR: DoW *April 24 - Finish Trailer for B10 - GR: DoW *April 25 - Put Trailer online *April 25 - Reveal the BTFF Cinematic Universe film coming out! :D *April 26 - Release a few more posters plus a preview for B10 - GR: DoW *April 27 - Do some YP page editing *April 27 - Annouch the BTFF Cinematic Universe film is published *April 28 - Whatever I feel like doing *April 29 - Releasing another preview for B10 - GR: DoW *April 30 - Same as the 28th May *May 1st - release B10 - GR: DoW *May 4th **A - I reveal something **B - I start working on Paradox or TEOW *May 11th - If I started on TEOW again, the episode is finished by then *May 25th and/or May 31st - work on Fanon Con Sumer 2013 submission *May ??? - Third BTFF Cinematic Universe film is released June *June 1st - I go inactive *June 16th/June 17th - I return *June 18th - Offical beginning date for beginning Production of Heroes *June 30th - I throw an epic summer party! *June ??? - Fourth BTFF Cinematic Universe film is released July *July ??? - Heroes is released *July 4th - Planning to set Chat on fire by shooting fireworks at Chat *July 6th - If I'm still working on TEOW, Season 1 Finale *July 12th - Planning to make Water evaporate into the sky *July 14th - Planning for Doomsday (which will happen one year from this date) *June 15th - I'm running out of things I'm going to do so let's just destroy Chat that day August *August 5th - Going Inactive again *August 10th - returning from inactiveness Anyways, that's pretty much it. See ya. Category:Blog posts Category:User:Sci100